1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing bait and more particularly to a device for spinning and protecting the front face of a “plug-cut” bait fish.
2. Prior Art
A common and highly effective fishing bait is formed by severing the head of a bait fish at a pre-determined angle and then threading the resulting “plug” with a leader line terminating in a single hook or pair of hooks embedded in the body of the “plug”. The head is severed so that the front face of the “plug” lies along a plane which intersects the longitudinal axis of the bait fish at a 45 degree angle when viewed from both top and lateral locations. This particular angle of cut causes the “plug” to resemble the motion of a wounded fish as the “plug” is towed through water or in a moving current. A particular problem with the use of “plug-cut” bait fish is that the front face of the “plug” quickly becomes deformed and begins to separate. Initially the only problem encountered with this deformation is that the “plug” no longer resembles the actual motion of a wounded fish with any degree of accuracy. Subsequently, however, as the “plug” begins to separate and disintegrate the “plug” tends to become easily detached from the leader line. Consequently, a “plug-cut” bait fish simulates a live wounded fish for only a limited period of time as the “plug” is easily deformed or detached from the leader line. Although bait protector devices which cover or enclose the forward portion of bait are in conventional use, these devices are not provided for the purpose of maintaining a pre-determined shape of the bait but rather to either support a hook within the bait or to maintain the gills and mouth of a whole fish closed in order to prevent bait deformation.
The present invention is different from other inventions in the following ways. In Francklyn U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,014, an adjustable bait receiving fishing lure for use in receiving baits of varying size produce differeing lure receiving patterns via a diving lip to control depth retrieval and swimming action. In Andretti U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,154, a trolling rig was disclosed as a method of combining Ballyhoo intended bait where a conical cap resembles a Ballyhoo's head. In Baron, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,895, 5,329,720 and 5,779,593, a fishing lure is disclosed for attaching a bait to a fishing line comprising a lure head having a front aperture for an extended through line where the line is restrained from movement relative to the lure insert where a locking pin extends through the bait to the restraining mount. In Garigio, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,442, a leader wire and hook allow for two methods of operation, where both methods depress a trigger into the housing to maintain the bait in a locked and secure position. In MacPherson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,623, a device having two mating layers of velcro for resembling the body of a fish allow that body to be manipulated or impregnated with attractant odors. In Hawkins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,552, a device with two angled thin faces, flat or curved with a horizontal insert is secured in the mouth of an artificial bait fish. In Baron, U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,525, an artificial bait fish longitudinally extends a fish body member formed as a fish replica with a body bore from head to tail for receiving a fishing line for positioning the fishing hook relative to the tail portion.
In Fricke, U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,133, a device with a pin rig includes at least one pin inter-connected to a pin support. It has a free end, a fastener and a rigging tool for securing the fastener and attachment mechanism. The mechanism includes inserting a hook attached to a leader into the bait, attaching a pin support to a portion of the leader, piercing a portion of the bait and securing a fastener to the free end of the pin. In Fricke, U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,798, a removable head for a fishing lure for changing the action of the lure to one of the following: a soft body lure, diving lure, rising lure, chugger or popper. The removable head may slide onto the lure and include a front face for creating action. In Boucek, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,948, an interchangeable device head member is adapted to be coupled onto an existing fishing lure (worm or fly) directed to a hollow receiving chamber with attaching components bent inward where they engage eyelets for a fishing line lure hook.